Undercover
by Randomness1996
Summary: A new galexy has been found, but this on is controled by the the Republic. Unknown to the Republic, ONI has been tasked with gathering all of the possible information by any means. Needing local agents, ONI sets there sights on recruiting a particular ex-padawan. Set after The Wong Jedi in Star Wars The Clone Wars. AU. I might add some RvB as well.


**A/N: I return! I previously tried to do a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fic, but my "PC" if you can call a net book a serious PC, got slow, broke and the power cord broke. I also ****broke my ankle, which was probably karma for no updating. I have a new PC and I want to give a swing at a Star Wars/Halo fic. Well, here we go, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Halo. If I owned Star Wars I wouldn't have ended the Clone Wars TV show. I am very sad.**

_**In orbit above Coruscant**_

_**Aboard the UNSC Point of No Return**_

Captain Jacob Steringer was looking out from the bridge on the city planet, that the locals called Coruscant. To this day, ever sense he first laid eyes on the planet seven years ago, he was still amazed at the engineering marvel that this planet was. Ever sense activity was discovered by an advanced scout probe in a nearby galaxy, the UNSC had put the Office of Naval Intelligence, or ONI for short, to infiltrate these new worlds. The obvious goal was to find out as much as possible so they would be ready if war erupted upon first contact.

The human race hoped that if they initiated first contact peacefully, it would not lead to a war that would rival the great Covenant War which happened only thirty years before. They were now more advanced than during the Covenant War. After analyzing and reverse engineering the reminisce of Forerunner technology, true advancements have been made. The slipspace engines have become more effective, allowing them to uncover this new galaxy. Advancements have also been made to weapons, energy shields ,and even stealth technology. As a sign of good faith, the humans shared some of this technology with their allies, the Sangheilli, to further cement their relationship.

When the Forerunner shield world named Requiem was discovered, the UNSC sent then newly constructed _Infinity _and its fleet to inspect it. Fire teams Majestic and Crimson were able to stop the Didact from destroying Earth and secured Requiem. To this day, humanity continues its search for the remnants of the _Foreword Unto Dawn_ and Master Chief.

The UNSC had expanded and further rebuilt the military infrastructure and transforming the glassed worlds with help of the Sangheilli. After the first few sings of intelligent life in the new galaxy became prominent, it immediately became the most tightly held secret sense the Spartan Projects. ONI was immediately tasked with reconnaissance and assessing the military strength of these new worlds. What really surprised ONI was that after first interception communications, they were shocked to find out that these aliens were speaking English and writing in English with slight changes to vocabulary of course. Another shocking fact that ONI learned that the one planet with life they discovered was part of a republic of thousands of worlds and species named the Galactic Republic. After an conference with the high ranking officers within ONI and the UNSC, it was decided to not make an official first contact, but to simply observe their republic from the shadows.

The UNSC _Point of No Return _was arguably the mast advanced stealth cruiser in the UNSC, and even not supposed to exist. The Forerunner advancements made this ship virtually invisible to sensors and even by eye. Most stealth ships were extremely small due to the high cost of maintenance of the stealth coating. The _Point of No Return_ however, was the exception, it was the size of a UNSC destroyer. ONI wasted no expense retrofitting it with the most advanced gear and equipment. While having no shields, this cruiser 's primary defense was stealth. On board was the most advanced electronic communications suite in the galaxy and enough storage space to hold five sixth generation "Smart" AI. It was also equipped with a newly designed stealth "Pelican" and enough long range stealth orbital insertion pods to launch two squads of ODST's and three Spartan V's which were also on board. The ship had very little in the way of ship based weapons, but enough small arms and ammunition to resupply ground agents for a long time and to even make a trigger happy Spartan impressed . The ships was designed to stay for a year and return for six months for maintenance and a prowler would temperately take its place.

Six years ago, ONI easily hacked the main computer system of Corucant with surprising ease. It took only six hours to gain complete control of the Republic's communications, file storage, security cameras, and most systems using four of the five AI that was brought along with them. The AI were now recognized as main and unsuspecting programs that had always been there. The four AI relayed information to the stealth ship in orbit, which then relayed it back to main command for examination.

Captain Steringier shook his head, the war that this Republic was in was only getting worse. ONI had gotten just in time to witness the start of the wars that were now dubbed as the Clone Wars.

The war had been going foe a few years now and the Republic was showing sings of war wariness with several protests, some violent. The inquiry of the bombing of Jedi temple had just ended with mixed results. A young Togurta padawan by the name of Ahsoka Tano had been framed for it by her best friend. She had been invited back to the Jedi Order but refused, and walked away.

Suddenly a an idea popped into the Captain's head, it took several minutes to formulate a plan. They needed more ground operatives to help gather intelligence, because the implanted AI couldn't risk attempting to access high security information and a local with knowledge on culture and common information to not be suspicious. The _Point of No Return_ was due for a scheduled maintenance in about a month, they had to depart in two weeks when the replacement came. He would have to send his plan for approval first, if he got the green light, he would have to act fast to carry out his plan in time. His plan was to recruit Ahsoka Tano into ONI as an operative. If it worked, it could provide much needed coverage of information on Coruscant. Time was running short and he would have to act fast.

**End of Chapter One. A/N: I hoped you liked it. More is to come in the following Chapters. Sorry if it was a little boring. Constructive criticism is much ****appreciated. I have Ideas coming for this. If the update is slow, forgive me, I am still a student and have a lot of homework. I give thanks to Halo Nation (Halo Wiki) for technical information and inspiration.**


End file.
